Problèmes de Champions
by Swifthy
Summary: Red et Gold vivent confortablement ensemble. Mais un jour, l'ex-champion en a assez de la légende qui lui ait faite. Comment Gold va t'il réagir ? Histoire avec des flash-back et un contexte politique.


Il faisait brumeux et froid. Dès sa prise de service, Gold savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à tenir les délais. D'habitude, le défi l'intéressait. Il était, après tout, Champion de Khoto et de Johto, détenteur des badges et Champion d'Arène à titre honorifique, plus ses fonctions de Capitaine-réserviste et son métier de Responsable des Transports de la région de Jadielle.

Mais aujourd'hui, il sentait qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. Plusieurs facteurs pouvaient l'expliquer.

Tout d'abord, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était le (supposé) neuvième anniversaire du départ de Red. En conséquence de quoi, il fallait s'attendre à un afflux de pèlerins-curieux-touristes vers le Bourg Palette. La Régie Continentale des Transports Publics était comme d'habitude mise à contribution pour cet évènement, en multipliant par deux la fréquence des navettes vers le bourg, avec tous les problèmes que cela pouvait occasionner.

Il fallait également compter avec le mauvais temps. Du froid et de la brume à 7h signifiaient sans aucun doute de la pluie (beaucoup de pluie) vers 13h. Or, 13h, c'était l'heure de début de la cérémonie. Là où cela impactait les chemins de fer, c'est que beaucoup de pluie du côté de Bourg Palette, c'était bonjour les Rattatas sur les voies (une colonie ayant récemment été découverte, son terrier avait été fragilisé. Et donc, il était obligatoire pour les rongeurs de fuir à la première intempérie.) Conséquence : marche prudente. Conséquence indirecte : retards vers la cérémonie.

Mais le pire, c'était que Red allait peut-être lui-même être de la fête. Et ça, Gold n'avait pas pouvoir dessus, contrairement aux deux autres phénomènes.

Tout avait commencé ce matin. Dès la sonnerie de réveil, à 5h30 pétantes, Gold avait eu la surprise de voir Red levé avant lui. Même s'il savait que l'ex-champion et son… allez disons-le : son petit copain était un matinal, il était surpris qu'il ait le courage de se lever avant 5h30. Red était debout, en pyjama, rouge, on ne se refait pas, avec ses cheveux bruns-roux en désordre qu'il avait coiffé de sa légendaire casquette blanc et écarlate. Il était de dos.

Gold ne se rappelait pas exactement toute la discussion. Red avait dû dire quelque chose du genre : « Tu travailles trop, tu ne voyages plus », Gold se souvenait avoir répondu : « Mais je fais ça pour tout le monde ! Et puis, on passe quand même du temps ensemble ! », Red avait rétorqué : « Pas assez. Et puis j'en ai marre qu'ils nous utilisent comme çà. Mon 'départ'… Je t'en fouterais moi de mon 'départ'… Ils ne me respectent pas. »

C'était alors que Gold avait tenté l'apaisement : mais voyons, si, ils te respectent, ils te vouent même un culte…  
Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Red cria : « Mais j'en ai marre de ce culte ! J'en ai marre de ces cérémonies ou on raconte ma vie, ou on interview tout le monde, maman, ma sœur, Green… Ils ne méritent pas de subir çà, bordel !  
Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ? Je ne comprendrais jamais la bêtise des gens.  
- Tu es le maître Pokémon, tu as vaincu la ligue à 12 ans. Tu t'es enfermé dans une p*tain de Montagne presque six ans. Tu as vaincu et dressé je ne sais combien de Pokémon légendaires.  
- Tu m'as battu.  
- Une seule fois. T'es jaloux ? Tu voudrais que moi je me fasse vénérer en continu ? Gold eut un rie bref. Mais à ton avis, pourquoi je bosse autant ? Pour que nos chers gouvernants me dispensent de tout le bordel. Il faut chercher dans les archives pour voir que j'ai battu la ligue.  
- Mec, t'as quel âge ? 19 ans ou 89 ans ? Faudrait que tu sois un peu moins sérieux. C'est juste horrible ce qu'ils te font faire. T'es responsable de gens qui ont deux fois ton âge, gros.  
- Mais j'aime mon travail ! Tu ne pourras pas gagner ta vie avec juste des badges, mon petit Red. Il faut savoir être utile, dit Gold avec la voix le plus douce et la plus patiente qu'il pouvait avoir à 5h35 du matin. Grandis un peu, chéri. »  
Gold essaya alors de prendre son ami dans ses bras pour le câlin du matin et pour mettre un terme à cette discussion. Grave erreur stratégique. Après une brève étreinte, l'ex-champion repoussa Gold et, avec une énergie et un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, il dit d'une voix forte :  
« Alors monsieur veut que je grandisse ? Hé bien monsieur va devoir faire attention à ses petits trains aujourd'hui. On va voir si tu le mérites vraiment ton boulot, chéri. »  
Il avait parlé d'une voix beaucoup plus claire et forte que d'habitude – vous savez, la voix qui faisait que personne à peine ne comprenait ce qu'il disait et qu'on avait toujours cru qu'il était muet. En fait, Red aimait à insulter à voix basse presque tous les champions qu'il croisait. Ce petit côté anarchiste avait beaucoup plus à Gold. Il aurait sans doute moins plus à la légende, donc on ne disait jamais rien à ce sujet au cours des discours officiels.

Toujours était-il que la journée allait être rude. Red était un excellent dresseur, très intelligent et plein de ressources. Ceci, plus sa jalousie et le fait qu'il semblait vraiment avoir envie de nuire (il était assez fréquent que les deux dresseurs se fassent des petites blagues, mais Gold n'avait jamais vu Red aussi déterminé), c'était de loin le facteur le plus important.  
Il allait falloir le régler.


End file.
